


Joyeux Noël

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Series: Everlasting [2]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: [A very short Christmas one-shot and sequel from 'Soothe'] It's Christmas Eve and everyone thought that Persephone Brimstone will spend her Christmas alone by locking herself in her room. Seriously? Consider the fact that she has a very sneaky ex-husband?





	Joyeux Noël

“ _Joyeux No_ _ë_ _l_ to me _.”_ Persephone Brimstone murmured to herself, as she watched her Agents went out on their way for their supposedly ‘Christmas party’ in the city—which consists of heavy drinking and brawling against LEGION. There will be collateral damage that needs to be paid, that for sure.

Apparently, there was a dare amongst her Agents about whoever succeed on inviting Persephone to their night-out will win several expensive drinks. Well, Persephone had no intention of getting into such frivolous activity and sending the morons – who tried to do the challenge—to Carol from HR immediately. Idiots.

Decided to avoid anyone who are drunk in ‘Christmas spirits’, she immediately makes way to her hidden room. There’s no way she’s going to let that creep Quartermile flirting with her again. Too bad he’s still useful with his vehicle expertise, she would absolutely enjoys castrate that idiot.

As soon as she entered her room, she was greeted with a mistletoe hanging on top of her. She smirked as she realized who is now in her room.

“You did this, didn’t you? _Mon amour?_ ”

She can hear slow heavy steps behind her, followed by a pair of arms twined around her waist.

“You like the surprise?” Her ex-husband smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“A little bit too moderate, Lucas,” Persephone said. “I thought you can do better than that.”

He smirked at this. “I know that you’re going to say that, my dear. That’s why I sent several of my LEGION’s assassins to distract your Agents long enough for the duration of my visit here. Oh, and several fake emails for your staff to get them out of town for a while.”

Persephone rolled her eyes, but not in annoyance. The thought of her Agents drunk-fighting against the assassins is too hilarious, even for her standard.

“Duration of your visit?” She asked. “How long are you going to be here?”

That’s when Lucas’s smirk turned very suggestive, as if Persephone had asked the right question.

“Unlike the last time, I _really_ planned this,” Lucas said as he unbuttoned his suit. “and I will make sure you get to relax for this holiday season.”

The next morning—which is Christmas’s morning, everyone still wondering why Persephone smiled too often than usual and why she walks funny.


End file.
